Temporada de Gatos
by RS1304
Summary: Aveces cruzamos la línea de lo debido y llegamos a los peores caminos de la indecensia en alguna relación. El problema es el como arreglarlo. O al menos eso pensaba Equius. Lemon. Hetero. Primer Fanfic.


**Bueno primer fanfic que publico, lo siento en caso de encontrar algun error de ortografía.**

**Homestuck pertenece a Andrew Hussie.**

**(Mis comentarios iran al final)**

* * *

Temporada de Gatos

En el momento en que se subió sobre la pequeña troll, recordó el porqué lo hacía, ya había sido demasiado, excesivo. Nunca pensó que haría algo así con su moirail pero había llegado a su límite. Esa pequeña gata lo llevó al límite.

Días y días habían pasado en los que la inocente chica entró en esa nueva condición para ella, no parecía saber lo que ocurría, varias veces hablaba de unas extrañas cosquillas bajo el estómago, varias veces hasta su propia cola se sentía extraña y le hacía sentirse bien al toparse con su espalda. Él sabía lo que ocurría pero no tenía idea de como explicárselo, pensaba que ya habría entrado en esa fase, pero al parecer estaba retrasada en cuanto a crecimiento y seguía siendo una niña hasta entonces.

Los límites de Equius empezaron a ser cruzados cuando ella suspiraba hasta con el más mínimo roce sin saber porque y comentando que se veía raro, las cosas empeoraron rápidamente, de la nada insistía en querer lamerle el rostro, y peor aún, en sobarse con su brazo la espalda o el torso mientras suspiraba. Le comentaba que se sentía bien, que quizás estaba loca o tal vez que estaba enferma.

Pero cruzó la línea de lo que un hombre podía aguantar cuando ella le pidió que estirara el brazo cuando estaba sentado en el sillón, y se frotó suavemente suspirando, sudando nervioso quiso quitar la mano, pero para no hacer un movimiento que pudiera herirla lentamente levantó los dedos, Nepeta estaba encima de él y aquellos dedos la hicieron sentir de una manera que no pensaba que fuera posible, maulló con fuerza, arqueó la espalda de placer y no pudo evitar clavar sus enormes uñas en la piel del biceps de su moirail.

No esperaba que pasara eso pero no lo soportó más, la recostó sobre el mullido sillón y se posicionó sobre ella, siempre lo ponía nervioso de una u otra forma, siempre lograba que el deseara hacerlo con ella y ahora era su oportunidad, su oportunidad de adueñarse de la pequeña Leijon.

-Equius... ¿Qué haces?- para cualquier otro troll lo que sucedía sería más que evidente, pero la chica lo miraba curiosa.

-Es solo... un pequeño favor... de moirails. - dijo al fin pero la mirada de la pecosa lo obligó a explicarle más.- Después de esto, ya no te sentirás extraña.

Se puso a chillar muerta de curiosidad sobre que haría el Zahhak, le agarraba el pelo y reía, era una niña después de todo, aquello lo hizo sentir culpable, pero rápidamente todo se fue cuando al poner un dedo sobre su mejilla emitió un pequeño sonido involuntario, de verdad lo necesitaba.

Pensó en lamerle el rostro pero eso era algo muy propio de ella, si la mordía lo más probable es que por muy suave que tratara de ser la terminaría hiriendo igual, últimamente había llegado a controlar la fuerza de sus manos. No tenía otra opción.

Poco a poco acarició sus brazos y ella suspiró lentamente, al pasarlos por su cintura subió las manos como un gato, a fin de cuentas compartía mucho con los felinos si también sufría de un deseo sexual sin causa aparente. Suavemente toco su vientre por sobre la ropa y subió las manos a su plano pecho. No sabía bien como debía de tocarlos si eran tan pequeños, pero al poner los dedos encima la logró alterar.

-Se siente... bien...

Suficiente incentivo fue áquel como para seguir avanzando. Agradeció que por el cálido clima ella no llevara su enorme abrigo que podría haberle dificultado las cosas. Empezó a quitarle lentamente la corta sudadera pero al llegar a un poco más arriba del ombligo ella atinó a bajársela.

Si algo había aprendido de los otros trolls era que no debía sacarse la ropa delante de ellos, ya más de una vez se había quitado una que otra prenda para liberar su torso o su trasero por la calor que hacía y la regañaban,recordaba que hace un tiempo se había quitado todo cuando estaba con Sollux para que le ayudara con el ordenador debido al horrible clima y a éste le brotaron un par de bultos en el pantalón y después Aradia se había enojado con ella, que eran raros.

-¿No te enojarás si no tengo ropa? Aradia y Sollux se pusieron muy pesados la otra vez...- jegus, que inocencia.

-No Nepeta, no me enojaré pero solo debes quitarte la ropa con la gente con la que tienes algún tipo de relación.

-¡¿Y no se enojarán?!- una gran información había llegado a sus oídos

-No.

Ella rió y se la iba a quitar pero Equius lo hizo con lentitud disfrutando el momento, un par de pequeños pezones verde olivo aparecieron debajo de la prenda pues la chica no usaba sujetador. Los apretó con lo que creía que era suavidad pero consiguió hacerla gemir. Acercó su boca a uno de ellos y succionó consiguiendo que aquel bello sonido saliera de su boca. Separó las piernas por instinto y le clavó las uñas otra vez.

Al parecer su intimidad le pedía atención pero quiso demorarse de forma tortuosa. Se quitó también su sudadera que estaba ya empapada. Y sus quebrajados lentes los dejó a un lado, necesitaba verla mejor.

Le quitó los anchos pantalones que llevaba y posó su mano sobre esas pequeñas bragas azules, esta cubría toda la zona. Unas leves caricias depositó sobre estas que lograban que los suspiros se conviertieran de inmediato en fuertes gemidos y un leve movimiento circular en su pequeño tentáculo fue lo necesario para hacerla llegar al climax, arqueó la espalda y chilló de una forma que hasta en el planeta Tierra podrían escucharla. El cojín del sillón quedó empapado de su sustancia y ella se puso casi a llorar.

-Surry Equius, me oriné en tu sillón de lo bien que me sentía...- se tapó el rostro verde de vergüenza.

-No es orina Nepeta, eso sale cuando una chica siente placer, no hay ningún problema.

Se sacó las manos del rostro y se bajó las bragas pensando en cambiarse de ropa, al incorporarse una fuerte y decisiva mano la devolvió al sillón, no la iba a dejar escapar.

Equius ya no podía seguir siendo bueno con ella, ya eran demasiadas las ganas que sentía, a pesar de lo sueltos que eran sus pantalones sentía que le apretaban como nunca. Llevó una de esas delgadas piernas sobre su hombro y la otra hacia un lado para tenerla perfectamente abierta a su vista.

Los genitales femeninos de los trolls eran un tentáculo pequeño y una abertura que podía variar en tamaño. Nepeta poseía un tentáculo del porte de la llema de un dedo y una abertura en la que se podría meter solamente una moneda.

Para introducir un dedo tuvo que ejercer una leve presión y ella gritó asustada

-Duele! Duele mucho...- no se podía ser duro con ella.

Suspiró, tendría que ser paciente lo quisiera o no. Sacó el dedo y bajó ambas piernas de la chica para separarlas un poco a los lados. Volvió a hacer lo mismo con mayor delicadeza. Y en un par de pequeños mete y saca consiguió que se deslizara bien. Luego lo hizo con otro y la puso a llorar, al separarlos solo conseguía chillidos histéricos. Los sacó y le pidió que los lamiera un poco diciéndole que así no dolería. Al hacerlo denuevo consiguió meterlos de forma correcta que aprovechó de introducir otro y los separó lentamente cuando empezó a chorrear líquido.

Él se lamió los dedos y quitó un poco de él con la lengua en la intimidad dilatada de la chica. Abrió su pantalón e inmediatamente salió su enorme tentáculo, ancho y totalmente dispuesto a introducirce en la joven, estaba duro y era solo comparable con el de un poderoso caballo.

-Equius... haremos eso que me explicó Kanaya el otro día? - dijo tímidamente.

-Qué te explicó Kanaya?

-Que los trolls tenía una cosa que se llamaba sexo, y que dolía al principio...

-Si lo hago bien no dolerá, solo relájate.

-Pero... está bien que lo hagamos si somos meowrails?

-Nepeta, tú confías en mí?

-Si, claro que confío en tí Equius.

-Entonces está bien.

Sonrió levemente y levantó las piernas de la chica, agarró su propio genital y lo acercó a la entrada de la pequeña. Al introducir la punta observó la reacción automática por parte de ella, que consistió en rasgar el cojín del sillón mientras maullaba con fuerza alzando la cadera haciéndolo entrar más.

Decidió meterlo de golpe pensando que así sería rápido e indoloro, pero tuvo que agarrarla de la cadera del enorme empujón que le dió. Se preocupó al verla sangrar y quiso dar una primera embestida suave para acostumbrarla. Pero no lo consiguío hacer y otra vez necesito sostenerla.

Cada vez que lo intentaba el golpe era fuerte, y los chillidos más agudos, la miró al rostro aterrado de la expresión que podría tener, y todo se volcó aún más que el hecho de la extraña situación que vivía con su moirail, al verla notó que lo estaba disfrutando, parecía sumida en el placer total, tal vez era por la fuerza de los golpes en su interior, o su estado, pero lo importante era lo mucho que le gustaba. Quedó tanto tiempo mirándola que ella lo despertó de su trance, intentando hablar sin poder normalizar su agitada respiración, no entendía sus palabras, todo estaba entrecortado, pero murmuraba su nombre para luego pedirle "más", "mucho más"

Obedeció a sus órdenes a pesar de ser de un rango mayor a ella, obedeció solo para poder mirar aquél rostro, había visto muchos de chicas cuando estaban ahogadas en la excitación. Pero áquel... parecía que podía mirar cada detalle en cámara lenta, como saltaba su cabello, como caía pequeñas gotas de sudor por su frente, como sus verdes ojos felinos se entrecerraban y sus cejas de arqueaban de gusto, como abría los negros labios mostrando sus afilados dientes al momento de gemir, todo parecía tan débil, tan angelical, tan perfecto.

Podía sentir como ella se corría casi cada dos movimientos que provocaba, no necesitaba apartarle la vista. Quiso probarla como si se tratara de un sabroso helado, recorrió su cuello con la lengua, su pecho, besó aquellos pezones y quiso lamer hasta esas suaves axilas.

Se volvió más fuerte en cada movimiento, y al llegar al momento en que se sentía iba a culminar agarró con una de sus manos a la chica, se sentó rápidamente, la besó tal y como quería para luego dejarla caer sobre él, casi atravezándola, llegando hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo, de su alma, llenando todo su interior, y haciéndola correr como nunca junto a él.

Al salir de ese pequeño cuerpo rápidamente empezó a gotear su sustancia como si la hubieran destapado. La acostó suavemente y ella se durmió de forma instantánea, sus energías se había agotado a cada grito expulsado. Para mantenerla digna a pesar de lo que había pasado, le limpió el cuerpo, y le puso un par de bragas limpias, también de color azul real, pensó en vestirla con alguno de sus vestidos, que le parecía encantadores y le molestaba lo poco que los usaba. Pero encontró algo aún más deseable, le puso una de sus sudaderas de Sagitario, a fin de cuenta ya había cometido la peor profanación que le era posible hacer.

Había tenido sexo con alguien que no era ni su kismesis ni su matesprit, eso pasaba, pero era mal visto, lo que no pasaba era besarlos, había pasado el límite de la relación que mantenía con la joven Nepeta.

Tenía que arreglarlo de alguna forma.

* * *

**En el mundo donde sitúo la historia, los trolls desconocen la existencia de los humanos. Y nada relacionado con Sburb ocurrió. Me siento un poco nerviosa al publicarlo, ya que también es mi primer fanfic lemon. Espero poder continuar la historia lo más rápido posible y hacerla como corresponde.**

**Aceptaré las críticas y cualquier tipo de ayuda en sus comentarios. Muchas Gracias Por Leer :3**


End file.
